Imprégniation
by Appel's
Summary: Imprégnation: Action d'imprégner quelque chose d'un fluide, d'un liquide ; fait d'en être imprégné. Dans notre cas, l'imprégnation porte sur une personne.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, me revoilà avec ma première fiction sur Teen Wolf. Plus précisément une fiction Sterek. Donc homophobe passez votre chemin :). Rien ne m'appartient sauf peut être l'idée d'histoire, tout est à Jeff Davis malheureusement :'(. Bonne lecture à vous et n'oubliez pas une petite Review à la fin :) .

* * *

Note de l'auteur: C'est ma deuxième fiction en cour, ne vous attendez pas à une de plus ou des Os pour le moment. Je préfère être lente que de bâcler mon travail.

Derek s'engagea dans l'allée des Stilinski, les mains dans les poches, on presque penser qu'il était anxieux. Il se posta sous la fenêtre de Stiles et, d'un bond agile, atterrit sur le rebord de cette dernière.

Stiles entendit un bruit venant de l'extérieur, il sursauta légèrement et regarda en direction de la fenêtre. Derek attendait patiemment que l'adolescent vienne lui ouvrir. Il se leva de sa chaise de bureau, non sans pousser quelques jurons à l'attention de Derek, avant d'ouvrir le passage au loup.

D'une démarche presque féline, il entra dans la chambre du plus jeune puis, sans attendre une quelconque autorisation, il s'assit sur le fauteuil au fond de la pièce.

« Ça va, je ne te gène pas, fais comme chez toi surtout ! Et puis, depuis quand attends-tu que je vienne t'ouvrir pour passer par ma fenêtre et puis, tu connais les portes ou non ? C'est vrai quoi ! D'habitude tu fais toujours comme tu le sens parce que tu es l'Alpha et que… »

Derek soupira, à peine arrivé, il lui donnait un mal de crâne pas possible.

« Stiles ? »

« Oui ? »

« Ferme-la ! »

Indigné, l'hyperactif voulu répliquer quelque chose, seulement le grognement et la couleur des yeux de l'Alpha l'en dissuadèrent.

« Je ne suis pas venue ici pour t'écouter débiter des choses sans aucun intérêt ! J'ai besoin que tu fasses une recherche pour moi. »

Stiles soupira. Bien sûr, cela aurait été trop beau qu'il vienne juste pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Depuis quelques temps, il se sentait mis à l'écart. Oublié. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'assister aux entrainements, mais en plus, les autres ne venaient le voir que lorsqu'ils avaient besoin de lui. De plus, depuis que Derek était avec Jennifer, le loup lui parlait encore moins étant encore plus agressif. Ne se montrant gentil avec lui que lorsqu'il avait besoin de son aide, et encore, ça n'était pas toujours le cas. La preuve.

« Que veux tu que je cherche… ? » Dit-il en se dirigeant machinalement vers son bureau pour se rasseoir, l'ordinateur en face de lui, déjà prêt à taper sa recherche sur Google.

« Trouve-moi un maximum d'information sur l'imprégnation et le compagnon d'un loup. »

Stiles ne cacha pas sa surprise, il avait déjà entendus parler de se genre de choses sans pour au temps se pencher sur le sujet. Il se mit à chercher le plus de donner possible, ouvrant plusieurs onglets sur son moteur de recherche. Cela dura plus d'une demis heure avant que Derek ne reprenne la parole.

« Alors ? »

Toujours les yeux rivé sur l'écran, Stiles répondit sans prendre le temps de le regarder.

« Alors l'imprégnation est quelques choses qui ne se contrôle pas chez les loups. Ça équivaux à l'âme sœur pour un humain mais en beaucoup plus fort. Il y a dix pour-cent de chance que le loup en question trouve son imprégné dans toute sa vie. »

Il s'arrêta une dizaine de minutes pour parcourir le site en quête d'un peu plus de détails.

« Lorsqu'un loup trouve son compagnon, il ressent le besoin constant de passer le plus de temps possible en sa compagnie. S'il reste trop longtemps loin de lui, il souffrira atrocement. Si l'imprégné le rejette il y a deux solutions possible. Soit il reste au prés de lui en devenant son ami, soit... Il finira par mourir. »

Derek tapotait nerveusement sur sa cuisse, une expression grave sur le visage.

« Et si l'imprégné venait à quitter le loup ? »

Stiles secoua négativement la tête.

« Impossible, si l'imprégné accepte le loup comme compagnon, il est lié à lui jusqu'à sa mort et si le loup le revendique comme étant sien au prés de sa meute, et donc en le mordant, c'est pour l'éternité. »

Derek grogne légèrement, se releva et regarda Stiles.

« Je…Merci Stiles. »

L'hyperactif ouvrit la bouche, Derek venait-il vraiment de s'excuser ? Une question s'immisça dans son esprit.

« Mais…Pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça ? »

Derek se passa nerveusement la langue sur les lèvres, signe de sa nervosité intérieur.

« Et bien… Mon loup c'est imprégné. »

Stiles sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre l'espace d'une seconde, avant de se briser. Depuis quelques temps, ses sentiments pour Lydia s'étaient estompés pour laisser place à quelque chose de plus fraternel. Quelque chose de bien plus fort s'était alors révélé envers le l'Alpha. Oui, Stiles était tombé éperdument amoureux du loup.

« Stiles, ça va ? Ton cœur à loupé un battement… »

« Hum…oui oui, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis d'ailleurs, depuis quand tu t'inquiète pour les gens toi ? Monsieur je ne pense qu'à ma petite personne ! Parce que c'est moi le plus fort et que..."

Derek grogna une nouvelle fois, il ne prit même pas le temps d'écouter le long monologue de l'adolescent. Stiles l'exaspérait au plus au point. Et comment lui dire. Comment lui avouer que son compagnon, s'était lui ? Qu'il avait quitté Jennifer depuis quelques semaines déjà ? Il ferma les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration.

"C'est toi."

"...Le loup insensible qui n'écoute jamais personne parce qu'il n'en valent pas la... Hein ?"

Stiles venait de s'arrêter. De quoi s'était lui ? De quoi parlait Derek ? Pour la première fois, quelqu'un lui enlevait les mots de la bouche.

Derek, lui, soupira. Stiles était-il stupide ou simplement long à la détente ? Parce que ce n'était pas si compliquer à comprendre si ?

Devant l'air totalement dépaysé du plus jeune, Derek jugea bon de lui expliquer les choses plus clairement.

"C'est toi. C'est toi que mon loup à choisit. Je suis désolé Stiles."

Et s'était vrai. Il était désolé. Qui voudrait de lui ? Il passait son temps à grogner après tout le monde. A faire celui que rien n'atteins.

_Bon...J'espère au moins qu'il restera au près de moi. Après ce qu'il vient d'apprendre sur l'imprégnation..._

Un bruit de pleure interrompit soudainement le fil des pensées de l'Alpha. S'était Stiles. L'adolescent pleurait.

"Stiles...? Écoute je t'ai déjà dis que j'étais désolé. Je suis conscient que c'est pas facile à entendre, mais de la à en pleurer..."

"C'est pas ça... C'est juste que tu es vraiment cruel de jouer avec mes sentiments ! D'ailleurs, comment as-tu sût que je t'aimais hein ? C'est Scott qui te la dis ? C'est ça ? ça ne peut être que lui de toute manière, il était le seul à savoir de toute manière !"

Attendez... Avait-il bien entendus ? Stiles partageais ses sentiments ? En faite il ne s'était arrêter qu'à cette partie de l'information. La deuxième partie monta enfin à son cerveau. Stiles le pensait si cruel pour jouer avec les sentiments des gens ? De plus, Scott de lui avait strictement rien dis.

Derek posa une main sur la joue de Stiles et passe son pouces sous ses yeux pour y effacer toute trace de larme. D'une voix extrêmement douce, il prit la parole.

"Je ne savait absolument pas que tu éprouvais ce genre de sentiment à mon égard Stiles, et je dois te dire que j'en suis flatté. Scott ne m'a absolument rien dit. Deuxièmement, je ne joue pas. Ce n'est absolument pas une blague. Ce n'est que la stricte vérité. Mon loup t'a choisit, et mon cœur aussi Stiles. Je te le jure."

Dans la chambre de l'adolescent, on aurait pus entendre une mouche voler. Le silence était intense. Derek eu soudainement peur de la réaction de Stiles. Avait-il dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? L'hyperactif finit par reprendre la parole après une dizaine de minutes.

"...Tu sais que c'est la chose la plus longue que tu es dîtes depuis que je te connaît...?"

"Attends... Je viens de t'avouer mes sentiments et toi la seule chose que tu trouve à dire c'est ''Tu sais que c'est la chose la plus longue que tu es dîtes depuis que je te connaît ?'' Tu te fiches de moi !?"

Stiles sursauta légèrement. Voilà que Derek redevenait agressif. Il recula de quelques pas pour finalement rencontré doucement le mur. L'Alpha soupira. lentement, il se rapprocha de l'adolescent.

"Stiles.. Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur."

"Je... Ce n'est rien. Donc, tu-tu m'aime vraiment ?"

Derek hocha lentement la tête en ne lâchant pas Stiles du regard.

"ça veux dire que l'on est ensemble...?"

"Pas vraiment Stiles, il reste une étape avant ça... J'ai fouillé dans les livre de Peter et j'ai trouvé quelques trucs sur les compagnons. Pour entre guillemet prouver aux membres de la meute et aux autres loups que tu es en quelque sorte à moi, il y à un rituel à faire. Mais avant ça, je veux que tu sois sûr de ton choix envers moi. Ce lien est à vie Stiles."

L'adolescent détourna les yeux et déglutit. En quoi consistait ce rituel...? Il n'en savait rien. Il commençait déjà à s'imaginer un tas de trucs avec des bougies partout et la pièce plongée dans le noir. Il n'avait rien entendus ou lus sur ce sujet, mais une chose était sûr. Il était prêt.

"Oui... J'en suis sûr Derek."

L'Alpha s'avança alors lentement vers Stiles et posa une main sur sa joue. Il la caressa, tendrement. Ils ne se lâchaient pas des yeux, leur visage était à quelques centimètre l'un deux l'autre. Stiles pouvait sentir le souffle de Derek sur sa joue. Puis, lentement, et avec une douceur infini, Derek combla finalement l'espace restant entre eux. Automatiquement, Stiles passa ses bras autours de la nuque de l'Alpha, passant une main dans ses cheveux brun. Le contact restait tendre, chaste. Derek mouva lentement ses lèvre contre celle du plus jeune pour finalement, à contre cœur se décaler de quelques centimètres.

"Wow..."

"Oui... Tu l'as dis."

Derek souriait légèrement.

"Tu as un sourire magnifique... Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas souvent ?"

Tout en parlant, Stiles en profita pour prendre son...petit ami ? -Oui depuis quelques minutes il l'était- En photo.

"Aller hop nouveau fond d'écran !"

Derek secoua légèrement la tête. D'accord, il aimait peut être Stiles mais il était toujours aussi chiant. Il reprit la parole, une fois de plus.

"Dis... C'est quoi ce rituel...?"

"Un échange de sang."

"De sang ? Un fucking simple échange de sang !?"

"Oui Stiles de sang !" Derek soupira. "Tu sais ce liquide rouge qui te maintiens en vie ?"

"Techniquement c'est ton cœur et ton cerveau qui te maintiennent en vie non ?"

"Ferme la..."

Lentement, Derek se décala, il partie vers le bureau de son nouveau compagnon et pris la paire de ciseau qui traînait.

"Wow wow wow... Tu nous fais quoi ? Tu sais, tu peux crever l'œil de quelqu'un avec ça !"

L'Alpha ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et lui prit le bras. Il regarda Stiles, légèrement hésitant. Il était encore jeune, même pas majeur. Ne le regretterait-il pas ? Comme si il avait lût dans ses pensées, il reprit.

"Derek..Je le veux d'accord ? Alors fais le. Et pourquoi tu ne me mords pas ?"

"Le venin Stiles..."

"Ha... oui c'est vrai..."

Stiles tendit son bras au brun en serrant le poing. Derek inspira profondément et pose la lame sur le poignet fin de son compagnon, puis la fit glisser vers lui en appuyant légèrement. L'hyperactif poussa un petit cris de douleur, arrachant un Derek un petit sourire d'excuse. Le loup apposa ses lèvres sur la peau si pur de son compagnon. Il passa sa langue dessus, lapa rapidement le sang du plus jeune. Il releva la tête et attendis quelques secondes ou il ne quitta pas une seule fois les yeux de Stiles. Il mordit son propre poignet et le tendit à son compagnon.

"Dépêche toi, avant que ça ne cicatrise."

Stiles souffla légèrement. Il ferma les et et posa sa bouche dessus et aspira légèrement avant de sentir la plaie se refermer. Il se décala et ne dit rien. Le silence régna pendant plusieurs minutes dans la pièce, avant que Derek ne relève la tête de l'adolescent avec ses doigts et l'embrassa tendrement. Comme une promesse. La promesse d'une vie à deux...

* * *

Voila voila ! Ce chapitre est extrêmement rapide mais c'est normal ne vous inquiétez pas c'est juste pour mettre l'histoire en place ! Tout va ralentir ! Pour le rythme des chapitres bha, j'en ai encore aucune idées mais pas trop long à attendre ! Bref ça vous à plût ? Review ? Aller kissouille !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjours les gens ! Comment vous allez ? Bref, je suis de retour pour le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction ! Je remercie tout les gens qui me laisse des Reviews ça me touche, merci. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui m'ajoute en favoris et qui me suive ! Bref, comme d'habitude rien n'est à moi, tout est à Jeff Devis ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les deux semaines de vacances étaient passée. Stiles était allongé sur son lit, les mains croisés derrière la tête, à fixer le plafond. Demain, il reprendrait les cours. A cette idée, il soupira. Pour la première fois, il appréhendait la rentrée. Scott, s'était lui qui le faisait stresser. Il ne savait pas du tout comment il prendrait la nouvelle. Après tout, il n'appréciait pas vraiment Derek. Et son père… Comment le prendrait-il ? Ça faisait plus d'un ans qu'il essayait de mettre son amant derrière les barreaux. Il finit par faire un petit sourire en pensant au loup. En deux semaines, les choses avaient vraiment changée entre eux. Serte, le loup passait encore la plus part du temps à lui demander de se taire et à lui grogner dessus, mais ce n'était plus si méchant. C'était plutôt taquin. Lors des vacances, ils s'étaient vu une bonne dizaines de fois. Ils avaient apprit à mieux se connaître, il avait discuté, prit des décision par rapport à leur couple. Ils n'était jamais allé plus loin que quelques câlins et baisés échangé.

Stiles ferma les yeux. Il sentit alors son portable vibrer sous son oreiller. Il le prit, ouvrit le message et le lût.

De Der' :

T'es anxieux ?

Stiles grogna légèrement de frustration. « maudit rituel… »

**Flash-Back**

Quelques jours plutôt, Stiles était assis en face de son bureau, les yeux rivé sur son bouquin d'histoire. Il commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Pour une fois, il ne comprenait strictement rien. Le texte écrit sur son livre avait été rédigé par un français, et aucune traduction n'avait été faite. Sa classe étudiait la seconde guerre mondial, un sujet qui, selon lui, était réellement ennuyeux.

Derek, allongé sur le lit du plus jeune, un livre à la main, sourit.

« Pourquoi tu t'énerve ? »

Stiles soupira.

« Parce que je ne comprend vraiment rien à ce texte et que… Hey ! Comment tu sais que je suis énervé ? »

Derek esquissa un petit sourire, il ne répondit pas, laissant son compagnon perplexe en face de lui.

« Ho, je te parle Derek ! Comment tu le sais ? C'est un truc de loup ou… Parce que si c'est ça c'est vraiment frustrant ! Tout le monde ressentirait mes émotions dans la meute ! »

« Non Stiles,c'est pas un truc de loup. »

L'adolescent retourna sa chaise de bureau pour regarder son amant, en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Alors, c'est quoi ? »

« Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment expliqué en quoi consistait le rituel. Mais, maintenant qu'il a été fais, je peut ressentir toute tes émotions. La, tu es était frustrer de ne pas comprendre. Il est inutile de me demander si tu peut faire la même chose, la réponse est non. Sauf si je te mord, enfin ça, ça n'arrivera pas. »

Stiles se leva d'un bond ; créant un instant de surprise dans les yeux de l'Alpha.

« Tu vois ! C'est encore un truc de loup ! C'est pas juste ! Et puis, je veux que tu le fasses ! Mord moi ! »

Derek ne répondit pas. Il préféra se lever et venir entourer Stiles de ses bras. Dans ce genre de moment, c'était l'une des seules choses qui lui enlevait les mots de la bouche.

**Retour au présent**

L'adolescent pianota rapidement sur son téléphone et envoya sa réponse au loup.

A Der' :

Ouai… On va dire ça comme ça. Trop long à écrire pour te l'expliquer, on en parlera demain.

Finalement, après mûre réflexion. Il se dit que son message inquièterait plus Derek qu'autre chose. Il recomposa son numéro et appela son loup. - Oui, maintenant c'était son loup !-

Les premiers sons retentir dans l'oreille de Stiles. Il sursauta ensuite lorsqu'il sentit quelques chose vibrer le long de sa cuisse. Debout au milieu de sa chambre, Stiles ressentit une présence derrière lui. Lentement et avec hésitation, il se retourna. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux et soupira de soulagement avant de commencer à s'énerver.

"Derek ! Non mais ça va pas !? Mon père est juste en bas dans le salon ! Et qui qu'es ce qui..."

L'Alpha posa une main sur la bouche du plus jeune en fronçant les sourcils.

"Shut ! Parle moins fort, c'est toi qui va finir par le faire monter !"

Il retira ensuite lentement sa main et l'embrassa rapidement.

"Alors, qu'es ce qu'il se passe ? "

Stiles se dégagea des bras de Derek et et partit s'asseoir sur son lit, en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

"C'est rien je t'assure, je ne sais juste pas...Je ne sais juste pas comment je vais devoir me comporter demain au lycée. Et puis, je te rappel que les trois quart de mes amis son des loups et qu'ils font partis de ta meute. J'ai ton odeur partout sur moi !"

"Hn...C'est donc ça qui t'inquiète... Stiles, je ne peux pas te dire qu'ils le prendront bien parce que je n'en sais rien. Mais si tu ne veux pas leurs cacher, en partit à Scott, je ne t'en empêche pas. En temps qu'Alpha, je n'ai pas le droit de cacher mon compagnon à ma meute."

Il partit rejoindre son amant sur son lit et posa sa main sur sa cuisse, avant d'y exercer une légère pression.

"Et pour mon père ? Il est le Shérif de la ville je te rappel. Déjà qu'il cherche à te mettre en prison, mais en plus si il apprends que tu fais du détournement de mineur et qui plus est, avec son propre fils, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau Der'..."

Stiles poussa un petit gémissement plaintif. Il finit par poser sa tête sur l'épaule du loup.

Derek se tendit, il n'avait jamais été très doué pour apporter du réconfort aux gens. Et même si l'adolescent était son compagnon, ça ne changeait rien à son caractère ni même à qui il était.

"Tu sais, je pense que tu devrais tout avouer à ton père. Tu sais, sur les loups et autres trucs pas normal pour des personnes normal comme lui. Mais, fais le progressivement. dit lui qui nous somme, puis parle lui de la meute et ensuite de moi, de nous... Je pense qu'il prendra mieux la nouvelle, le choc sera moins gros. Puis, si ça peut te rassurer, Peter est déjà au courant, on ne peut rien lui cacher."

Tout en parlant, il posa d'un mouvement gauche sa main dans les cheveux de Stiles. Ce qui eu le don d'arracher un petit rire à ce dernier et un grognement à l'Alpha.

"Quoi..."

"Rien, c'est juste que te voir affectueux avec quelqu'un, c'est assez étrange. Mais je mis ferais, regarde, j'y prends déjà goût !"

Derek siffle rapidement entre ses dents "sale gosse..." avant de reprendre à haute voix.

"Tu devrais dormir. Demain serra une longue journée pour toi comme pour moi."

Il abaissa ses yeux sur l'adolescent et fît un petit sourire -sourire qui ne dura que quelque. secondes." Stiles avait les yeux fermé, et sa respiration s'était quelque peu ralentit. Il dormait, et cette fois, sans prendre aucun médicaments. L'Alpha secoua légèrement la tête et le souleva pour le coucher dans son lit, sous sa couette. Il resta la quelques instants à l'observer. Il avait l'air si paisible, si calme lorsqu'il dormait. Puis, lorsqu'il entendit le père de Stiles monter, il sauta rapidement par la fenêtre, après avoir embrasser le front de son amant. Il marcha d'un pas rapide vers sa voiture, s'enfonçant dans le noir profond de la nuit.

Le lendemain, lorsque Stiles s'éveilla, il ne fût pas surpris de en trouver aucune trace du loup. Il avait surement dût repartir lorsque son père était monté se coucher.

Il tourna la tête vers son radio réveil et sauta d'un bond de son lit. Il était presque en retard. Les cours commençaient dans vingt minutes. Il courut vers son armoire, prit une tenue au hasard dans son placard -comme souvent de toute manière- et partit sous la douche. Une fois lavé, coiffé, et habillé, il descendit les marches quatre à quatre, salua rapidement son père en attrapant un croissant sur la table, prit ses clefs et sortit. Son père regarda fixement la porte. 3,2,1... Il ne fût pas surprit de voir son fils rentré en criant.

"J'ai oublié mon sac !"

Il le vit remonter dans sa chambre et redescendre avec son sac de cours à peine fermé.

Dix minutes et quelques excès de vitesse plus tard, Stiles était au lycée. Il lui restait une dizaine de minute pour passer au casier. C'est essoufflé qu'il ouvrit la porte en métal du petit casier bleu pour en tirer un ou deux livres pour ensuite, les fourrer dans son sac. Il posa soudainement une main sur son cœur. Scott venait de refermer son casier d'un coup sec, le regarde sévère.

"Hey mec ! Fais plus jamais ça ! T'es malade ou quoi? J'ai faillis faire une crise cardiaque !"

"Tu pue Derek ! Tu m'explique !? "

"Hey ! C'est pas cool de dire que je pue ! Je sais que je me suis levé à la bourre mais j'ai eu le temps de prendre une douche !"

"Ça ne réponds pas à ma question !"

Stiles soupira. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de cacher le fait qu'il sortait avec Derek mais... d'un autre côté, il ne se voyait pas l'annoncer deux fois de suite dans la même journée. Surtout que ce soir, ils avaient une réunion avec la meute.

Tout en replaçant son sac sur son épaule il reprit.

"C'est rien, enfin si, c'est quelque chose, mais je t'expliquerais ce soir avec tout le monde. Pour le moment, on a chimie avec Harrys..."

En prononçant le nom de son professeur préféré -Bien sûr, c'est ironique- il grimaça.

La journée se passa le plus normalement du monde, si on oubliais tout les regards de la meute sur lui et les questions incessants de Scott. Au volent de sa voiture, Stiles tapotait nerveusement son volant. Il voyait en face de lui la demeure des Hales. Tout le monde devaient déjà l'attendre. Il inspira un bon coup et sortit de la voiture sans oublier de la fermer à clef. L'air le plus naturel du monde, il entra à l'intérieur, les mains dans les poches.

"T'es en retard !"

"Jackson... Je t'en supplie, ferme la !"

"Oui va si, supplie moi !"

La petite dispute eu le don d'énervé Derek. Il fit rapidement taire les deux adolescents d'un grognement bien placé.

"Ça suffit vous deux ! Bien, maintenant que Stiles est là, avant de parler de nos plans d'entrainement, moi et Stiles..."

"Stiles est moi s'il te plaie !"

"Stiles...la ferme ! Bref, je disais donc que Stiles et moi avions quelque chose à vous dire. Je suppose que vous avez presque tous remarqué que son odeur avait changé. Et qu'il portait aussi la mienne. C'est... tout à fais normal."

Il fît signe à son compagnon de le rejoindre. Stiles se plaça au côté de l'Alpha et attrapa sa main tendue, avant d'entre-lacer leurs doigts et de finir la phrase du loup.

"Voilà... Derek et moi... On sort ensemble..."

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'éspère que ce nouveau chapitre vous à plus, j'ai glisser une petite dédicasse je ne dirais pas sur quoi elle porte ! Qui saura la trouver ?

Kissouille et à bientôt pour la suite ! Review ?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ! Hum, désolé du retard que j'ai pris sur ce chapitre... Mais je suis là maintenant ! Merci pour toute les reviews, pour ceux qui me mettent dans leurs favoris et qui follows ma fiction. Merci encore ! Encore une fois rien ne m'appartient tout est à Jeff Davis.

* * *

Quatre heures s'étaient écoulée depuis l'annonce du couple en vers la meute, et les avis avaient été bien trop différent aux goûts de Stiles, qui ce sentait dépassé, impuissant face à la situation actuel.

**Flash-back**

"Voilà... Derek et moi... On sort ensemble..."

Stiles balaya la salle du regard, appréhendant la réaction de ses amis. De plus, le silence de la meute ne fit qu'augmenter son stresse.

Derek sentit son compagnon se tendre contre le lui, il raffermit sa prise sur sa main et la caressa légèrement de son pouce en lui lançant un regard qui se voulait rassurant. Il entendit des talons claquer sur le sol, il tourna son regard vers le bruit et aperçut Lydia.

La Rousse se positionna devant Stiles et le regarda quelques instants.

"Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir soulagée du fait que tu sois passé à autre chose envers moi, ou si je dois me sentir vexée. Parce que dans ce cas, ça voudrait dure que tu me prenais pour un homme."

Elle eut un petit rire et prit Stiles dans ses bras, avant de reprendre la parole.

"Je suis heureuse pour toi Sti', tu le mérite réellement."

Stiles soupira, soulagé.

"Merci Lydia, merci sincèrement."

L'adolescente se retira et lui fit un petit sourire avant de retrouver sa place sur les genoux de Jackson. Devant le manque de réaction de son petit ami, la rousse lui plaça un léger coup de coude dans les côtes qui le fit sursauter. Il préféra regarder son Alpha avant de prendre la parole.

"Derek, t'as bien du courage crois moi, parce que pour être avec un mec comme lui..." Nouveau coup de coude de la part de sa rousse, et d'un grognement de la part de son chef de meute. " Mais je... On va dire que je suis content pour vous. Mais à ma manière."

Derek grogna légèrement mais il savait qu'au fond, Jackson appréciait l'adolescent.

Un nouveau blanc intervenue dans la salle, plus personne n'osait parler. Boyd avait l'air absent, comme souvent depuis la mort d'Erica.Ça inquiétait réellement la meute, que ce passerait-il pour lui si ils venaient à se faire attaquer ? Même aux entraînement, il n'était pas vraiment là. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même. Cependant, il releva la tête et vît un mince sourire au tout nouveau couple.

Vint le tour de Scoot, celui-ci serra les poings. Tête baissé, il se leva pour ensuite aller se planter devant Derek, et le regarder dans les yeux.

"Écoute moi bien Hale... Si tu le fais souffrir ne serais-se qu'une seule fois, je te jure devant toute la meute ici présente, que je t'arrache la tête avec les dents, Alpha ou pas !"

Derek fît un petit sourire, les menaces de Scoot n'étaient vraiment pas crédible. Il l'observa ensuite tourner son regard vers son compagnon et lui sourire.

"Je suis content pour toi, mais si tu me délaisse pour lui, je pense que je vais vraiment le tuer !"

Stiles ria légèrement et prit son presque frère dans ses bras.

"T'es pas un peu fou toi ? Avec qui je jouerais à Mario Kart après ?"

Presque toute la salle fût prise d'un fou rire, -parce qu'un Hale reste un Hale, ça ne rie pas-.

"Et puis question délaissement tais toi un peu, tu m'as fais exactement ça quand tu t'es mis avec Allison !"

"Hey !"

La brune venait de se lever, une expression faussement outrée sur le visage. Elle sourit ensuite doucement et vint prendre Stiles dans ses bras, sous les grognement bas de l'Apha à côté d'eux. Malgré tout ce temps, Derek n'arrivait toujours pas à faire confiance à la jeune brune.

"Ça va Derek... Je vais pas le tuer non plus !"

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et le regarda.

"Il serait peut être temps que tu commence à me faire confiance non ?"

Derek allait répliquer quelque chose lorsqu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Il tourna la tête et ne vit plus Stiles à ses côtés. Rapidement, il observa la pièce, les yeux rouge. En premier lieux, il regarda son oncle qui se tenait toujours à sa place, accouder à la table les jambes légèrement croisés, il leva les mains pour prouver son innocences. Derek fronça les sourcils. Il balaya le reste de la salle du regard et la scène qu'il vît le choqua au plus au point. Stiles venait d'être plaqué contre le mur par Cora qui le maintenait d'un bras posé sur sa gorge, l'autre main prêt à le griffer à n'importe quel moment. Scoot, trop absorbé par la conversation entre l'Alpha et sa compagne n'avait rien sentit venir.

"Cora ! lâche le immédiatement !"

La plus jeune des Hale n'écoutait pas, elle grognait sur l'adolescent apeuré pour la première fois. Il savait que Derek lui l'aurait juste plaqué contre un mur pour l'énervé, seulement la ce n'était pas Derek. Pour l'une des rares fois depuis qu'il connaissait l'existence des loups, il avait peur. Son pouls s'acculerait et ses veines pulsaient contre la peau tendre de son cou.

Derek se déplaça rapidement pour poser sa main autour du poignet de sa sœur et la forcer à le regarder. Ses yeux carmin dans ceux d'ambre de la brune, il grogna faiblement.

"Lâche le, tout de suite ! Je sais très bien ce que tu cherche à faire mais il n'en sait rien encore ! Laisse lui le temps de se préparer !"

Sous le pouvoir de son frère - et accessoirement son Alpha- Cora fût contrainte de lâcher Stiles.

L'adolescent était resté plaqué contre le mur, sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Lorsqu'il revint à la réalité il fronça les sourcils.

"Me préparer à quoi ? Et de quoi je ne suis pas au courant ? Derek !"

Le loup soupira et posa ses mains sur ses tempes. Il allait être obliger de précipité les choses.

"Je te l'expliquerais ce soir Stiles. Ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est que Peter, toi tu n'es pas réagit non plus."

Cora maintenant libre de tout mouvement et ayant reprit le contrôle sur sa forme de Lycan, elle regarda son frère et reprit.

"Ce soir ? Seulement ce soir ! Ce que tu attends pour lui dire c'est qu'il soit sur le point de se faire tuer ?! C'est ça ! Parce que ça à faillit être le cas et j'ai rien pu contrôler !"

"Je le sais Cora ! Mais c'est pas le moment !"

Stiles n'y tenant plus se mit à crier pour calmer la fratrie qui continuait de s'engueuler sous ses yeux.

"Je pense que je suis en droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe Derek ! Parce qu'effectivement je viens presque de me faire tuer ! Je veux savoir !"

"Stiles... je t'ai dis que.."

"C'est simple, mon loup et celui de Peter ont su que tu étais son compagnon, Peter à su le contrôler, pas moi. Résultat tant que tu ne te sera pas battue contre chaque loup de la meute, tu ne sera pas en sécurité. Ça ne nous amuse pas Peter et moi, mais ont n'y peut rien."

"Cora !"

Stiles avait la bouche légèrement entre ouverte, il regardait Derek en essayant de trouver dans ses yeux, quelque chose qui lui dirait que sa sœur mentait, mais il ne trouva rien. Scoot et la meute qui, jusque là n'avait rien dit, prit la parole.

"Personnellement, je ne frapperait jamais Stiles."

"C'est pareil pour moi !"

Cora les regarda, une lueur de compassion dans les yeux.

"Vous ne pourrez rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Vous aurez beau résister, votre loup finira par prendre le dessus. Sauf Scoot, tu n'es pas un membre à part entière de la meute alors..."

**Retour au présent**

La tête posée sur le torse de Derek, allongé sur son lit, Stiles contemplait le vide. Ses yeux ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. Sa main jouait sur les muscles finement dessiné du torse de son amant. Il repensait à la soirée qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Il était déçus. Non pas par Derek ou un membre de la meute mais par lui même. Si certains membres de la meute avait mal réagit c'était entièrement sa faute.

Une larme roula le long de sa joue pour finir par s'écraser sur le T-shirt de l'Alpha. Ce dernier caressait machinalement les cheveux du plus jeune en le regardant du coin de l'oeil. Il se sentait mal. Enfin, pas lui directement mais plutôt vis à vis de Stiles. Ce soir, ils dormiraient ensemble, et la majeur partie de son être aurait préférer que cela se passe dans d'autres circonstances. Il aurait préféré que Stiles le désir, et non pas qu'il y soit contraint. Il observa son compagnon et sentit la perle salée tomber sur son T-shirt. Il ferma les yeux en se maudissant intérieurement. Tout ça était de sa faute. Si il n'avait rien dit à Stiles, si il ne s'était pas mit en couple avec lui, le garçon aurait continuer à avoir une vie à peu près normal . Maintenant, il allait être obliger de se battre, de se battre contre sa propre meute. Et lui, même en étant Alpha, il ne pouvait rien faire, s'était le rituel d'acceptation. Les louveteaux voulaient savoir si Stiles était digne de leurs Alpha.

Il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Stiles une heure avant.

**Flash-Back**

Stiles tournait en rond dans la cuisine de l'Alpha. Tout le monde était repartit chez lui, mis à part Cora et Peter qui étaient dans leur chambre respective.

"Stiles s'il te plait, arrête de tourner en rond, tu vas finir par me donner le tournis."

"Je m'en fou Derek... Pourquoi tu m'as rien dis dès le départ ! Je suis censée réagir comment maintenant ! Je risque d'être tué à tout moment !"

Derek se leva, et attrapa son petit ami pour les épaules et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

"Tu ne te fera pas tuer Stiles."

"Et comment tu peux en être sûr ? T'as entendus ta sœur tout à l'heure ! Et puis tu es né loup. Donc tu ne peut même pas me dire qu'elle à mentit."

L'Alpha finit par le prendre dans ses bras. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à fixer le plafond. Il savait que ce jour arriverait mais il ne pensait pas qu'il arriverait aussi vite.

"Stiles.. Pour une fois écoute moi. Tu vas devoir rester dormir ici quelques temps. Tu risquerais beaucoup trop en étant chez toi, tout seul sans protection."

A cette annonce, Le plus jeune tenta de s'extirper des bras du loup, sans grand succès.

"Attends, quoi ? Alors là, non ! Hors de question ! En plus mon père ne serait pas d'accord et je peux pas le laisser tout seul ! Tu imagine ? Il mangerait n'importe quoi et il se sentirait tout seul !"

"Stiles... Si tu ne reste pas ici, ça métrait ton père en danger."

Stiles arrêta de se débattre immédiatement. Rien qu'imaginant son père mort, démembré par des loups lui donna la nausée. Il leva la tête vers Derek et le regarda.

"Qu'es ce que je dois faire alors..."

"Rester ici, avec moi. Tout les soirs en quittant du lycée je t'apprendrais à te battre jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt. Je te surveillerais la nuit. Ici, tu en risquera rien, même si ils veulent se battre avec toi, ils ne s'attaqueront jamais à leur Alpha."

L'hyperactif hocha la tête sans rien dire, trop perturbé par les ressent événements.

Derek le relâcha, une fois sur que Stiles ne partirait pas en courant au volant de sa jeep pour rentrer chez lui.

"Der'... Au lycée, comment je vais faire ?"

"Je demanderais à Scoot et Allison de te surveiller."

"Je...Je vais aller prévenir mon père... Je lui dirais que je dors chez un ami..."

Impuissant, Derek regarda son compagnon sortir de la pièce en direction de la porte d'entrer souhaitant un peu d'intimité pour parler seul à seul avec son père.

En soupirant, Derek monta dans sa chambre, en passant devant celle de sa sœur, il vit qu'elle le regardait tristement, un air désolé sur le visage. Elle avait surement entendus toute la conversation. Sans un mot, pour elle, il partit s'allonger dans sa chambre. Pour la première fois, il se maudissait d'être un loup garou.

**Retour au présent**

* * *

J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre, il mérite une petite review non ? Je vais essayer de maintenir un rythme d'un chapitre tout les dix jours, quinze au maximum. Allez, à très vite !


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

Et salut les gens ! Désolé de ma semaine de retard... Mais bon cette fais ce n'est qu'une semaine, c'est moins grave non...? Bref, ce chapitre sera en deux partie, il aurait été beaucoup trop long sinon. Une scène explicite à été écrite dans ce chapitre, si vous ne voulez pas la lire, ne passez là ! Bref, tout appartient à Jeff Davis comme d'habitude. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Stiles gémit faiblement en sentant les rayons du soleil éclairer son visage. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et les referma aussi tôt par le trop plein de lumière. Après plusieurs efforts qui lui semblèrent surhumain, il finit par entrouvrir ses yeux encore fatigué.

La nuit avait été courte. Trop courte. Il avait dû s'endormir dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas et sans aucune trace de drogue dans le sang. Si il avait dormi deux heures à tout casser, c'était un exploit. Surtout avec tout ce qu'il avait appris en une journée, et bien que le présence de Derek à ses côté lui est permit de se sentir à l'aise, ça n'avait pas suffit.

Il releva la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec le visage de son compagnon encore endormie. Stiles fronça les sourcils, de ce qu'il savait, Derek était plutôt un lève tôt. Il attrapa son téléphone et regarda l'heure. Cinq heure et demis. L'hyperactif se laissa retomber sur son oreiller en gémissant. Il aurait pu dormir pendant encore une bonne heure, mais avec aucun Aderall sous la main, il n'y arriverait pas. Il se mit alors à contempler le visage de son amoureux. Derek avait l'air paisible, calme mais aussi vulnérable. C'était déstabilisant pour Stiles de le voir ainsi. Il se souvient d'une conversation qu'il avait entendus entre son loup et Isaac. Derek lui avait dit que lorsqu'un loup s'endormait en présence de quelqu'un, c'est qu'il avait en cette personne une total confiance. Alors ainsi, Derek lui faisait confiance ? Stiles peinait à y croire. Et dire que trois semaines avant, il passait encore son temps à se faire plaquer contre le mur par le plus vieux. C'était stressant.

"Quand tu auras finis de me relooker, peut être qu'on pourrait se lever ?"

L'adolescent sursauta. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas fait attention au fait qu'il fixait son amant depuis de nombreuses minutes. Il ne l'avait même pas sentit se réveiller.

"Hum... Ouai, c'est pas con ça... Mais tu sais qu'il est que cinq heure et demis du matin et que..."

"Stiles... Pas dés le matin, s'il te plait."

Derek grogna légèrement et fit valser la couverture pour ensuite se lever. Stiles lui, se mit à rougir en voyant le corps de l'Alpha en face de lui, vêtu d'un simple boxer noir, moulant parfaitement certaine partie de son corps. Pour chasser toute trace d'idée non catholique de sa tête, Stiles leva les yeux vers le torse de Derek. Grosse erreur. C'était encore pire. Il ne pouvait se détacher de la musculature finement dessiné. l'Alpha le sortit de sa transe avec un léger rire.

"Bha alors Stiles, serais-tu mal à l'aise ?"

Mal à l'aise ? Oui il l'était. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas besoin de se regarder dans un miroir pour voir qu'il rougissait. La chaleur de ses joues lui suffisait amplement.

"Te moque pas de moi... C'est pas ma faute si t'es si..."

Stiles s'arrêta en pleins milieux de sa phrase. Il allait vraiment dire sexy ? Il se gifla mentalement. Perdu dans son combat mental, il ne sentit pas son loup approcher et lui murmurer à l'oreille.

"Si quoi Stiles ...?"

Un frisson parcouru le corps de l'hyperactif. Derek venait d'en faire beaucoup trop pour ses pauvres hormones d'adolescent. Le loup était à présent si proche de lui, qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre la peau de son cou, provoquant comme une décharge électrique à l'intérieur de lui. Allongé sur le dos et Derek à quatre pattes sur lui, Stiles perdait tous ses moyens. Il posa ses mains sur le torse nu du plus vieux dans une veinne tentative de le repousser.

"Derek, s'il te plais, r-relève toi..."

"Pas avant que tu ne me l'ai dis. Si quoi, Stiles...?"

Pour ponctuer ses dires et comme promesse de ne pas le laisser tranquille sans réponses, Derek commença à déposer une multitude de baisers sur la tendre peau de son amant. Toute envie de résister à l'Alpha partie en une fraction de seconde lorsqu'il le sentit glisser ses mains sous son T-shirt pour caresser son ventre. Amusé par la réaction de son compagnon, Derek reprit, toujours le même ton suave dans la voix.

"Aller Stiles, dis le. Si quoi."

Après quelques secondes qui semblèrent des minutes pour le pauvre adolescent, il capitula et cracha le morceau, le rouge aux joues.

"Si sexy..."

"Et bha tu vois, c'était pas si difficile à dire !"

Derek le fixa dans les blancs des yeux en lui souriant, le trouvant totalement adorable. Il finit par ce relever. L'adolescent resserra légèrement les jambes pour cacher son érection naissante et bien visible dans son boxer. L'Alpha enfila un T-shirt propre sous le regard outré et vexé de Stiles.

"Derek, t-tu peux pas me laisser comme ça !"

Derek eut un léger sourire en coin en voyant la pose très...féminine de son compagnon. Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

"Bien sûr que si j'ai le droit. J'ai tout les droits. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est moi l'Alpha."

Il se releva en ébouriffant les cheveux de Stiles et sortit de la chambre non sans un "La salle de bain, troisième porte à droite !" à l'intention du cadet.

Stiles soupira en regardant son entre jambe. Il se promit de le faire payer au loup. Il se leva et attrapa quelques vêtements propre qu'il était partit chercher chez lui la veille. Il prit son sac de cous et l'emmena avec lui dans la salle de bain. Il le balança dans un coin de la pièce, se déshabilla, sortit un gant de toilette et une serviette propre et le posa sur le rebord de lavabo. Il entra ensuite dans la douche et poussa un petit cris en sentant l'eau froide couler. Il la laissa chauffer puis se remit en dessous. Il se mordit la lèvre en regardant son membre tendu. Hésitant, il le prit en main en priant pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Il commença un léger mouvement de va-et-vient en fermant les yeux. Il se mit à penser au corps de son petit ami, le touchant, le caressant. Son torse nu qu'il avait vu il y à encore quelques minutes. Il accéléra son rythme en gémissant faiblement, imaginant la main de l'Alpha au lieu de la sienne. Il sentit le plaisir monter, accentuer avec l'eau chaude sur sa peau. Il colla sa tête contre la paroi et soupira légèrement. Un gémissement plus fort que les autres sortit de ses lèvres. Il accéléra une dernière fois ses mouvements, en essayent d'entre la voix de Derek dans sa tête. Le plaisir fût bien trop fort pour l'adolescent qu'il était, il se libéra dans sa main dans un léger râle de plaisir. Il mit une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de se remettre de la jouissance. Par chance pour lui, les loups n'était pas encore bien réveillé et n'avaient rien entendu de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il finit par se laver et sortir de la douche, le rouge au joue.

Une bonne heure plus tard, Stiles descendit, habillé et coiffé, pour se rendre dans la cuisine où les Hale étaient déjà installés. Il fût accueillit par un grognement de la part de Cora. Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux et marmonna.

"Bonjour l'accueil... Salut à toi aussi Cora."

Il regarda ensuite l'oncle de son petit ami. Peter avait l'air de se battre avec son loup intérieurement, histoire de ne pas se jeter sur l'adolescent pour le tuer. De son côté, après avoir jeté un regard noir à sa soeur, Derek tira une chaise pour inviter son amant à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

"Un merci serait le bien venue !"

"Après ce que tu m'as fais ? Même pas en rêve Derek !"

L'Alpha leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Stiles se comportait parfois comme un vrai gamin.

"Et juste pour savoir, tu vas me le reprocher combien de temps ?"

L'adolescent croqua un bout de son pain au chocolat avant de répliquer.

"Autant de temps qu'il le faudra pour que tu changes d'avis !"

Derek ne répondit pas, il se pinça le nez devant le manque de maturité de son compagnon. Il le regarda se lever après avoir bût son jus d'orange.

"Bon, je dois aller en cours, je commence dans vingt minutes. J'y vais, à ce soir ?"

Le loup grogna légèrement.

"À ce midi plutôt. Tu mangera avec moi ce midi !"

Stiles hocha la tête. Tout en enfilant ses baskets, il attrapa les clefs de sa jeep avant de partir, non sans un.

"Ouai, ouai !"

La porte claqua en même temps que le soupire de Derek.

"Ce gamin m'épuise..."

Peter eût un sourire en coin en écoutant son neveu se lamenter. Il savait très bien qu'au fond, il ne le pensait pas.

"Personnellement, cher neveux, je pense que tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber !"

Derek fixa la porte fermé de l'entré et sourit.

"Oui... Je pouvais pas mieux tomber."

* * *

Alors, vos impression...? aller, kiss ! :)


End file.
